A Bond Formed in Darkness
by Lord Jawblinneron
Summary: Neville is the Boy Who Lived, but is he the Chosen One? The Weasley boys are all dead and their parents are insane from watching it happen, but where is Ginny? Harry has a visitor in the night, but who is it? Read to find out.
1. Voldemort's Demise

**A/N: This is a story that has been floating around in my head for a while and I finally decided to try my hand at writing it. Let me know what you think.**

"Tell me, Pettigrew, where are the Potters!" said a snakelike man with a bald head, two slits for nostrils, and the reddest eyes possible. He was standing over a short fat man that looked like a rat. The rat man was quivering at the sight of his torturer.

"Never! I will die before I betray James!" said Pettigrew.

"If that is your wish, then perhaps Black or that Half-breed will show more respect. Goodbye, Pettigrew. _Avada Kedavra_!" the snake-like man responded. As he finished saying this a green light shot out of the stick in his right hand and struck Pettigrew in the chest. Pettigrew's eyes glazed over and he ceased to move. He was dead.

"Master, perhaps it would be best to focus on the Longbottom boy? After all, the prophecy could be about either of them, and unlike the Potter brat, Longbottom is a Pureblood." said a bat-like man as he stepped out of the shadows near the door to the room. He had greasy hair and a cloak billowing behind him as he moved.

"Perhaps that will be the best course of action for now. Until we can capture either Black or the half-breed. You are dismissed Severus." the snake-like man said. After Severus had left the room he turned to the last two people in the room with him and the body, "Lucius, Bella get rid of the body."

* * *

><p>The next morning many people across the country and even some across the world were celebrating what they thought was the death of the monster that had been plaguing them for over two decades. Among them were a large family full of Redheads that wore second hand clothing living in a house that looked like it would collapse under the smallest breeze. Their celebration came to a crashing halt when their front door was blasted off its hinges and four people dressed in black cloaks and masks shaped like skulls covering their faces came through the shattered doorway rapidly firing spells at the residents.<p>

In the resulting surprise the two parents of the many kids never had a chance to defend themselves. They were both hit by red beams of light. When they woke up they kept on being asked where 'The Dark Lord' was and every time they could not answer, they had to watch as one of their children was tortured and then killed starting with the oldest and working its way down. The two adults succumbed to insanity as they saw the torture curse heading towards the youngest, a small newborn girl that already had hair the color of flame.

The curse never reached her though. When it was about to touch her she disappeared with a loud cry and giant crack ripped through the air.

In a small cottage hundreds of miles away the little girl appeared in a crib with a small black-haired boy with bright green eyes.


	2. Weasley's Devastation

A small boy with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes that would seem to stare right into your soul if you were to look him straight in the eyes was playing in his crib. The boy's parents were in the next room with two of their friends celebrating something, but he did not know what. The child was broken out of his contemplations by what felt like a giant tug on his heart. It lasted only a second and was followed by a loud crack as a little girl with the liveliest red hair he had ever seen appeared in his crib.

Normally, if somebody else trespassed into his crib he would cry until his parents came to remove the trespasser. Though, when the startled little girl looked up at him again he felt that same tug on his heart though not as intense. This girl was a curiosity to him. He seemed drawn to the girl, something about her made him want to hold her and comfort her. So, instead of crying for his parents to remove the intruder he laid down next to the baby girl and put his arms around her as she cried.

Even, though he didn't call for his parents, they came anyways. They had heard a loud crack coming from their child's room. The child may not of known what the noise was but his parents recognized the sound of the air being forced to accompany a new form instantly. They rushed into the nursery, wands drawn expecting to find a death eater attacking their son. Instead they walked in to find no death eater but their normally reclusive son comforting a small little girl that somehow appeared in his crib.

The mother, a red headed woman that appeared to be in her mid 20s with similar green eyes to her son turned to her husband, "James, floo Dumbledore. That girl looks like she could be the Weasley girl that Arthur and Molly had a few months back."

The father, a man that seemed to be about the same age as the woman had the same messy black hair that his son inherited was standing behind his wife with two other men at his side. One of them had gray eyes and black hair like himself, but unlike his messy hair, this other man's was long and lustrous. The third man in the room had light brown hair and a pale face.

"On it. Remus stay with Lily and watch over the children. Sirius, let's go inform Dumbledore." James said as he ran out of the room with the other black haired man following him. He ran to the fireplace in the living room, he put his right hand in the bowl on the right hand side of the fireplace and grabbed some of the silver powder that was in it. He threw the powder into the flames and stepped inside the now harmless green flames and intoned clearly, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office."

He watched as different fireplaces zoomed by until he was ejected into a neatly kept office with hundreds of books lining the walls and many buzzing instruments adorning the tables and desk. An old man with long silver hair and blue eyes that had the same soul piercing effect that his son's eyes had was sitting behind the desk. Across from the old man was a woman that appeared to be in her 60s with black hair held up in a bun.

The old man watched as he walked out of the fireplace followed by Sirius.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. What can I help you with? I would of thought you would be celebrating this wondrous occasion with your family?" the Old Man asked in a genial voice.

"We were but our celebration was interrupted by the sounds of apparition in Harry's room and when we went into investigate there was a baby girl with red hair in his crib with him. Lily thinks it may be Molly and Arthur's girl." James answered.

The two residents of the office seemed to be surprised at this news. The woman turned to the old man and asked "Albus, I think we best check on the Weasley's to make sure they are safe and see if their daughter is missing."

"I agree, Minerva," Albus responded as a swan sized scarlet bird flew to them, "Everyone grab Fawkes' tail feathers and he will flame us to their property."

Everybody in the office grabbed hold of the bird's tail feather, they felt heat surround them as they disappeared and reappeared near the Weasley's house. The first thing they noticed was the large hole where the front door should be. They could hear people arguing inside but they could not make out what was being said.

Albus cast a spell at the property. James knew that he cast the standard Anti-Disapparation Jinx to prevent the intruders from escaping. The group ran as a whole to the giant hole in the wall. There were four hooded figures that they knew to be death eaters with their backs to them. They each took aim at one and sent a red spell at the intruders. All but one fell to the assault. The last one, who appeared to be a woman under the cloak was able to block the spell but seeing her outnumbered tried to disapparate but found she was unable. She yelled "Morsmordre" while she had her wand pointed above her and let out a loud evil laugh as a red spell impacted her in the chest.

The four of them looked around the living room now that the threat was handled only to be met with a gruesome site. There was six bloody bodies of the young boys from the youngest, a one year old to the oldest, a 10 year old that was due to start at Hogwarts next year. The parents were sitting in the room muttering incoherent phrases. They were obviously insane from watching their children be torn from them one by one.

Minerva ran outside and lost her breakfast. The three didn't appear to be faring much better but were able to somehow keep hold of their breakfast.

Albus took charge of the situation, "I will contact the Auror Office so they can come deal with this tragedy. Molly and Arthur need to be taking to St. Mungo's but I fear they may never recover. _Expecto Patronum_," a silver phoenix appeared out of his wand and after whispering to it, the silver phoenix disappeared.

Within minutes Aurors arrived at the scene and after giving their descriptions of the event they walked outside to join Minerva who was staring at the skull in the sky with a snake hovering around it. She looked at them and said, "Just when we thought we were past all of the carnage, something like this happens. When will it all be over?"


	3. Soul's Destiny

The four adults arrived at the Potter's cottage house a few hours later and were greeted by Lily and Remus in the nursery.

"Albus, is she the Weasley girl?" Lily asked.

"I am certain she is in fact Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley due to the fact her body was not found with the rest of her family and she appeared here around the same time as the attack." He replied.

"You don't mean they are dead?" She queried but she knew that they indeed were dead.

"All the children were tortured to death. Arthur and Molly have lost their minds while being forced to watch it happen."

She sagged a bit thinking of the little girl who just lost her entire family in one night. It was tragic to never be able to get to know ones family. She was broken out of her thoughts by Remus' question "Albus, what will happen with Ginevra now."

"Given the fact that she has no family and is the last remaining member of a pureblood family the laws state that she has to be taken to the Ministry so they can find another suitable pureblood family to raise her."

Lily thought for a second before responding "I can imagine what kind of family they would choose. James we can take care of her right, after all she did come to us. By the way, how did she come to us Albus?"

Albus replied, " Even if the Potter's were still a pureblood family it is still up to the ministry to decide what family she will be placed with. As to your second question many theories come to mind each of them unlikely, I will need to examine them to see what possibly could have happened."

Albus walked over to the crib containing the two children and saw how they were both asleep with young Ginevra curled up while Harry's arms were wrapped protectively around her. He took out his wand and wove it over the sleeping pair a few times mumbling different incantations as he did so. He was growing increasingly entranced in the riddle as the minutes passed and he still couldn't figure it out. A highly unlikely idea came to his mind and he waved his wand over the pair again while muttering another incantation and when he finished a faint red aura surrounded the pair of children. He seemed shocked by the revelation. It was always theorized that it was indeed possible, but the likelihood of it happening was too great to even consider that something like that could ever come to pass.

After thinking on it for a few minutes he finally spoke to the other adults in the room , "I have indeed found out how Miss Weasley came to be in your care. Their souls are perfect matches or as the muggles would say they are Soul mates."

Everyone in the room seemed confused. James, Sirius, and Remus were raised as wizards and were never exposed to such muggle idealizations so they did not know what he was talking about. Minerva though being raised a witch, had read a fair few wizarding romance novels in her time and they were full of such occurrences but each novel contradicted each other so she could not decide what was true and what wasn't if anything was in fact true. Lily being raised both a muggle and a witch was exposed to both views on the idea.

It was Lily who responded, "But Albus, that would not explain how she was able to apparate through your Fidelius charm since there is nothing magical about soul mates."

"Indeed you are correct normally there is nothing magical to do with being soul mates. It is just astonishingly rare that one would find their soul mate and even rarer that the union of such a two would be socially acceptable among their society. Now think of this, imagine a rectangle with one length a mile long. Now turn one of the mile long lines on the rectangle into a random zigzag pattern. That is your soul.

"Now imagine another rectangle of the same length that perfectly matches every groove on the first rectangle, that rectangle is your soul mate's soul. Imagine all the souls of people varying in different shapes and sizes. What is the likelihood of there being a soul that matches yours among the trillions of living creatures on this planet . What is the likelihood that that soul is human? What is the likelihood that said human is the opposite gender? What is the likelihood that said human is also relatively close in age to you? That is when you arrive at the common definition of a soul mate.

"Now think on this only about one in a thousand of those humans are magical. What is the likelihood that two magical human souls that are close in age and of opposite genders exists? That is what we are referring to when we speak of young Harry and Ginny.

"While a child is young they are more aware of their soul and the souls of those around them and would likely be able to identify a match to their soul while being near it but would be unable to act on it and would soon forget about it as they got older. I assume at some point in the last few months Ginny was in range of Harry and identified his soul as her match but could do nothing about it.

"Also, when children feel high emotions or feel their lives are threatened they are able to use magic for self preservation, the younger they are the less control they have over their magic. So when a baby who has identified her souls match realizes none of her family are there to protect her and feels her life threatened she will naturally want to go to the one person she will trust to protect her. Harry."

The other people in the room followed along with Dumbledore's long winded speech and were all astonished that something so rare could occur. Lily again was the first to form a question, "What does this mean for Harry and Ginny?"

"What it means is that now that they have found each other you will not be able to separate them without great resistance on their part, but the law is still the law. However, I have come up with a way to avoid the law altogether," Albus answered.

Lily thought on that for a minute before gasping, "You don't mean you want to marry them at such a young age do you?"

"I do."


	4. Ginevra's Designation

Lily was about to respond when she was interrupted by her husband, "Even if what you say about soul mates is true and that it applies to my son, why would we marry off our only son when he is barely one year old?"

Dumbledore had been expecting some resistance to the idea so he was not surprised by James' apprehension so he replied, "I can assure you what I said is in fact true and it does indeed apply to your son. As to why you would accept such extreme measures is simple. There is no other choice. If they were not to be married you would be forced to hand over Ginevra to the ministry where she will likely be placed with some family like the Malfoy's, where she will most likely be married off to their son in order to obtain all the Weasley assets including their Wizengamot seat.

"By keeping them together you will give your son the chance to grow up with the person that would under normal circumstances eventually be his wife anyways if they ended up getting to know one another. Additionally, there is no telling what could possibly happen to their mental state if somebody actually tried to forcibly separate them at this time."

"But, But, fine. I see there is no other option but it does not mean that I like doing this." James resigned himself to what needed to be done.

Lily on the other hand still seemed apprehensive as she asked, "Even if we agree to do this wouldn't this be breaking multiple laws?"

Dumbledore smiled at this as he responded, "As long as James gives his permission as head of the House of Potter we should remain within the limits of the law. As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I can represent the welfare of any child that is currently attending or is set to attend Hogwarts. Due to Ginevra having already been enrolled in the school by her parents, like most pureblood families, I can represent her interests in a situation where her current guardians would be unable to. Additionally, my position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot grants me the ability to perform a Wedding Charm on any couple who choose to be wed."

The mentioning of a Wedding Charm reminded Lily of another potential problem of marrying kids at that age and so she directed her thoughts to Dumbledore, "Wouldn't the use of a Wedding Charm place a compulsion on the two to consummate the marriage within a week or face becoming deathly sick?"

"Yes, the placement of the normal wedding charm would indeed place a compulsion on them to participate in intercourse to satisfy the marriage contract. But the wedding charm I would be using is a lesser known one that has been used in arranged marriages to ensure that neither family backs out on the arrangement. The charm will marry them like the regular marriage charm but instead of a one week compulsion it has a ten year requirement. If that requirement is not met then a compulsion will be activated on the couple to encourage them to participate in intercourse with each other.

"If my calculations are correct, this will place the compulsion to appear shortly after Harry's 11th and Ginevra's 10th birthday which still would be young for normally developed kids but with the proper potions and magic training they will be mentally, physically, and emotionally adults by the time the compulsion would be activated."

James realized that this would be pushing on some ethical boundaries, but he could not come up with any way to avoid this without allowing a darker family to do the same thing for much more nefarious purposes while psychologically damaging both children in the process. So with a glance at his wife to confirm her agreement in this he sighed and gave his consent to Dumbledore, "We do not like this but we are not naive and realize that there is no other option but the one you have given us. What is it you need us to do in order to perform this charm on the children."

Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured a long sheet of parchment. He quickly read over the conjured parchment to ensure everything was in order. When he confirmed that he had conjured the correct contract he waved his wand over Harry causing the tip of his wand to glow red. Then he waved his wand over the parchment causing the name Harry James Potter to appear in blood on the sheet in the spot where the grooms name should be written. He repeated the same procedure with Ginevra until the name Ginevra Molly Weasley appeared likewise in blood where the brides name should be written.

Dumbledore then took out a quill and signed his name below Ginevra's name, the special type of quill causing his name to be signed in blood taken directly from his hand. He then handed the quill to James and said, "Use the Blood Quill to sign your name below Harry's to accept Ginevra into the House of Potter."

James took the quill from Dumbledore and did as directed, signing his name in blood below Harry's name. Dumbledore took the parchment and quill back from him and then put the quill away and read over the parchment to make sure everything was in order.

When he was sure everything was in order he started waving his wand over the two still sleeping kids while speaking an incantation. This went on for a minute before golden ethereal ropes appeared and wrapped themselves around the children. When the ropes were in place a golden aura began to emanate from each of the children where they lay entwined. After a minute the auras seemed to coalesce into a single sphere around the couple. The sphere steadily grew larger and brighter until it seemed to encompass the whole room. The sphere pulsated a few times sending off a flash of light each time. Immediately after the 5th pulse the sphere rapidly shrunk until it just encompassed the kids before it imploded. When it was done a golden ring appeared on each of the children's left ring finger and on the parchment where their names had been signed in blood a name had been changed. Ginevra Molly Weasley was now listed as Ginevra Molly Potter.


	5. Nymphadora's Destination

**Chapter 5: Nymphadora's Destination**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later<strong>

"Wake up!" was the first thing Harry heard as he came to in his bed. The sound had come from his best friend, his wife, Ginny. Now he had grown up being married to her so he had never really felt anything wrong with being married as a five year old. The few times they were around any kids their own age they were made fun of for being married already, though truth be told they were criticized more for being best friends with the opposite sex than actually being married. Cooties ran rampant, you know?

What was even weirder was that kids their own age could define two different age groups. There were the 6 year olds, the ones who had been alive approximately the same amount of time that they had been alive. Then there were the 11 year olds that were getting ready to go off to Hogwarts that resembled them more in what really matters. You see since they were both very young, before they could remember, they had been put on a potion regimen that caused them to age twice as fast as normal. Now for normal children this lack of time to mature and gain knowledge could be a problem. But due to them being soul mates, and their souls being compatible with one another. Their Uncle Dumbledore had taught them a special meditation that allowed them to share knowledge with each other.

During this meditation they were able to communicate mentally and share experiences rapidly, sadly when they were outside of the meditation they could no longer maintain their mental connection so every time they separated it was with a profound sense of loss. So they spent their days studying different topics from either books or specialists that their parents would hire at the recommendation of their Uncle Dumbledore. After each day before they went to bed every night they would do their meditation for an hour. When they were done meditating they would curl up with one another holding onto dear life at the loss of their mental connection and fall asleep in one another's arms.

"Harry, I said wake up. How many times do I have to call you!" made him snap out of his ruminations of the past. "We are going to see Nymph off to Hogwarts today!"

Nymph was what they called their only real friend Nymphadora Tonks. She was their Uncle Sirius' cousin, so they grew up around her and her family. All three of them were metamorphmagi. Meaning they could all change any aspect of their body to look anybody or anything. This caused them to get in lots of trouble with their parents and Uncles, and gave them a common trait to cement their friendship.

"I heard you the first time, let me sleep just a little longer" was Harry's reply to Ginny's insistence. This caused her to start tickling his sides causing him to break out into raucous laughter. "Fine I am up. I'm up! Please stop!"

Having finally succeeded in waking Harry up, Ginny ceased her attack on him. "Wouldn't it have been easier if you had just got up when I first asked?"

Now bring free from the tickling and wide awake because of it Harry grabbed her around her waist and flipped her over and started kissing her forehead and cheeks before giving one brief peck on the lips. "Then I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to do that he said letting her go."

"I know you and it wouldn't have mattered how I woke you up you would still try that. But now is the time to be getting up and get ready to go. I still can't believe Nymph gets to go to Hogwarts before us. Stupid age restrictions."

"I know, it sure would be nice to be able to go off to Hogwarts like everybody else, but we aren't like normal kids. Though. I still wish Dumb Unc could have found a way around those restrictions. It is what it is though. Well I guess we might as well be getting out of bed and ready to go."

With that Harry got out of bed and walked to their bathroom, turned on the shower and got in. Ginny kept him company in the bathroom while he showered since she was already ready for the day. Once he got out he brushed his teeth and got dressed and they headed down stairs to meet their parents before heading off.

"It is about time you two got down here. We are leaving in less than five minutes. There is some bacon and eggs on the table you two better eat quick, we know how hungry you two can get." Lily said when she saw them arrive downstairs.

"You know how Harry can get, mum. Took me forever to get him up out of that bed."

"Yes, well you still need to hurry up and eat up before we leave."

"Yes mum!" They responded at the same time with salutes. Lily and James snickered at them as they hurriedly went to the table and ate their breakfast quickly. When they were done eating they all went outside where they all apparated to King's Cross Station. They only had to walk a short ways before they ran into Uncle Sirius talking to Uncle Ted and Aunt Andie with Nymph glancing around looking for them. When she saw them the pink haired girl came running to them and gave each of them a hug, her hair changing to black while hugging Harry, and Red when hugging Ginny.

"Thanks for coming to see me off, I wish you two could at least ride the train with me to keep me some company on the way."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Harry responded.

"I am going to miss you both so much! At least you have each other to keep you company, while I will be all by myself for the next year."

"You will make so many new friends on the ride there that you may even forget about us by the time you arrive at Hogwarts." Ginny encouraged the again pink haired girl.

"I would never forget my two first and only friends." She said as the parents came up to them and told them it was time they start heading onto the train platform. They passed through the stone gateway to platform 9 ¾ and saw the thousands of kids and adults saying goodbye to each other before the kids headed off to Hogwarts. They only had a little bit of time left to say last goodbyes to each other before they headed off to Hogwarts. It may even be the last time they ever see their pink haired best friend again.


End file.
